


A Little Christmas Love

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, this shits so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "Kanda heard Alma's footsteps trail off to the kitchen, the clinking of dishes soon following. Kanda closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he listened to Alma humming in the next room as he fixed their drinks. The sounds of the movie starting up became nothing but white noise as Kanda listened to Alma start to sing softly."My contribution for the DGM secret santa this year





	A Little Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my present to @faeriexqueen on tumblr for the DGM secret santa this year! Thanks to @dgmsecretsanta2018 this year for organizing it.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

Kanda watched his step as he briskly walked along the icy pavement, adjusting the scarf around his neck and stuffing his face deeper into the soft fabric as a gust of cold air blew over him. His hand clutched the strap of his backpack tighter as he heaved out a tired sigh. His schooling was done for the semester and he just wanted to go home, drink some tea, meditate, and curl up with Alma. 

But, Kanda had a feeling something was going to mess that plan up. 

Kanda jolted at the feeling of something cold and wet hitting him in the back of his head. He stumbled forward at the impact, his foot sliding on the ice and a shout of surprise leaving him as his ass met the cold, wet ground. 

Kanda blinked as his mind caught up with what just happened, his bag strap belatedly falling off his shoulder. Loud laughter drew Kanda's attention behind him, seeing his partner doubled over with laughter. 

“What the fuck, Alma!” Kanda snarled, wiping the remains of the snowball off his shoulders. 

“I'm so sorry, Yu, but it was the perfect opportunity.” Alma giggled. Kanda growled, standing up and placing his bag on the near by park bench. He leaned down to grab a handful of snow, taking advantage of Alma's momentary distraction. 

Grabbing the back of Alma's head, Kanda took some satisfaction in Alma's surprised expression before it was it was covered with snow. A surprised shriek left Alma, their arms flailing to push Kanda away. 

“Yu,” Alma whined, brushing the snow from his face, a pout forming. 

“You deserved it,” Kanda said smugly, crossing his arms. Alma huffed, stepping closer to Kanda, placing their hands on Kanda's shoulders.

“Maybe so,” Alma said, sliding their hands to Kanda's chest. Kanda's eyes narrowed in confusion, Alma's too sweet smile making him nervous.

“But, you deserve this just as much,” 

Kanda's eyes widened as Alma gave him a hard shove, a maniacal laugh leaving Alma at the loud curse that came from Kanda. 

Alma dodged the kick that was aimed their way, giggling at the distressed look from Kanda, who could feel the snow seeping into his jacket and going down the collar of his shirt.

“Do you want help?” Alma asked, sticking a hand out in Kanda's direction. A grumble left Kanda, but he grabbed the offered hand. A wide smirk came over Kanda's face as he started to stand, Alma's smile dropping as they quickly tried to pull their hand from Kanda's iron grip.

“Yu, no, don-” Alma cut themselves off with a screech, Kanda hooking his foot on Alma's ankle and pulling them down face first into the snow bank. A loud bark of laughter left Kanda as he heard Alma squealing into the snow, flailing as they tried to stand. 

Alma's head popped up, an angry huff leaving them as they whipped their head around to glare at a smirking Kanda. 

“Oh, now it's on.” Alma said menacingly, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Kanda.

Kanda ducked out of the way, a light chuckle leaving him at the angry yell from Alma.  
“Hold still, Yu!” Alma laughed, hardly able to throw the snowball in their hand. “Come closer so I can hit you!” 

Kanda slid to a stop, his footing slightly unstable on the icy pavement.  
“Closer? You want me closer?” Kanda questioned, changing his direction and walking quickly towards Alma. 

“Wait, no, I take that back.” Alma said, trying to run through the tall snow bank they were standing in, looking back and shrieking as they saw Kanda tromping through the snow bank after them.

“Why are you running Alma?” Kanda shouted, “I thought you wanted me to come closer?” 

“No! No! Go away, I changed my mind!” Alma laughed. 

A startled sound came from Alma as they felt Kanda's arms wrap around them, a sound of surprise leaving them as the two started to fall. 

The two of them lay there, half buried in the snow, entangled in each other. Alma laughed as he tried to escape Kanda's grip, hearing Kanda's quiet laughter at the failed attempts.

“Yu,” Alma panted, out of breath from all his struggling, “you're so mean, let me go!”  
“Okay,” came Kanda's quick reply. Alma was confused for a moment before he was pushed away, deeper into the snow. Muffled shrieks was all Kanda heard as he struggled out of the snow, stumbling his way over to a nearby tree and quickly ducking behind it as Alma's head popped up with a spray of snow.

“Oh, it's a war now!”  
\-------  
Kanda stood in his and Alma's bedroom, a hum of approval leaving him as he donned his warm, dry clothes, hearing the shower running in the background. He smiled softly as he heard Alma singing along cheerfully to the music that was blaring in the bathroom. 

A shiver fell over Kanda, who was still cold from the snowball fight. He smoothed his hands over the blanket on the foot of their bed, and yanked it off and wrapped it around his shoulders. Padding over to the closet, Kanda jerked it open, eyes briefly scanning over the items crammed in there before falling on their target.  
Reaching up and pulling the spare blankets off their shelves, a soft 'oof' left him from the sudden weight. Stumbling over to the living room, he threw the blankets on the couch, hesitating for a moment before adding the one hanging off the back of the couch to the pile. 

Kneeling down in front of the rickety TV stand, Kanda thumbed through the movies, a particular one in his mind. A triumphant noise left him when he found the movie, popping it into the player as he heard the sound of the shower shutting off. 

By the time Alma emerged from their bathroom, a set of dry clothes on him, Kanda was barely visible from under the pile of blankets. A soft giggle sounded behind Kanda, Alma's lips leaving a light kiss on the top of Kanda's still damp hair. A soft grunt left Kanda as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, much to Alma's amusement.  
Kanda heard Alma's footsteps trail off to the kitchen, the clinking of dishes soon following. Kanda closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he listened to Alma humming in the next room as he fixed their drinks. The sounds of the movie starting up became nothing but white noise as Kanda listened to Alma start to sing softly. An amused snort left Kanda as he heard a loud sound followed by a soft curse. 

So focused on the sounds of Alma, Kanda didn't realize that they had walked over to him, a light giggle alerting Kanda to their presence, Kanda opening his eyes at the noise, seeing Alma standing next to him with two steaming mugs in their hands.

“Well now, don't you look comfy?” Alma said with a smile, Kanda grunting in response as he closed his eyes again. He heard the quiet clink of the mugs being set on the table, before the cold air hit his bare cheek, quickly being replaced with the warmth of Alma's lips.

A disgruntled noise left Kanda at the contact, his eyes opening to slits to see Alma's smirking face in front of him.

“Let me sit with you.” Alma said, sitting beside Kanda. A noise of disapproval left Kanda, his eyes sliding over to see Alma's smirk drop into a pout. 

“Yu,” Alma whined, giving the blanket a light tug, shifting closer to Kanda.

Kanda inched away from Alma, his eyes still on the other, a teasing glint entering the dark pools. Alma huffed, sitting up on his knees, a mischievous smile on their face. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his body tensing in anticipation of what Alma was about to do. 

Alma tackled Kanda, wrapping his arms around the long haired man's neck, a loud grunt leaving Kanda as he was knocked over. 

“Get off,” Kanda said gruffly, wiggling as he tried to get Alma off of him. Alma just giggled, pushing open Kanda's blankets.

“Hey!” Kanda cried, trying to pull the blankets out of Alma's grasp and back around his quickly cooling body. 

“Oh, I'm sorry Yu, am I destroying your nest?” Alma asked sweetly, not caring in the slightest.

“Yes. Now get off. It's cold.” Kanda said, trying to glare down at the other, the glare quickly losing its strength as Alma surged up, placing a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips. Kanda stared down for a couple seconds at the smiling Alma, before rolling his eyes as he relented. 

“Fuck, fine!” Kanda sighed, opening his arms to Alma, not surprised when Alma immediately latched on. Kanda wrapped his arms around Alma, wincing as Alma's cold nose dug into his neck.

“Stop it, your nose is cold,” Kanda said, trying to angle his face away. Alma chuckled, digging his face into Kanda's neck deeper, nuzzling the long haired man's neck. Kanda huffed, trailing his hands down Alma's sides, a loud squeal leaving Alma as Kanda's quick fingers tickled the soft skin. 

“Alright, alright,” Alma laughed, “I'll stop.” He squealed, pushing Kanda's hands away. Kanda chuckled, planting a quick kiss on Alma's lips, smirking at the slightly surprised look on their face. A blinding smile took over Alma's face, as Kanda's arm tightened around Alma. 

Alma snuggled closer to Kanda, laying their head on Kanda's chest and shifting the blankets to make sure no cold air invaded their love nest. A happy noise left Alma as Kanda buried his face into their neck, a whisper of a kiss left on the soft skin. 

“I love you, Yu,” Alma said, basking in the warmth from their bodies.

“I know,” Kanda whispered into Alma's neck, his limbs tightening around Alma's body, pulling their body as close to him as he could.


End file.
